


After All This Time

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, Jensen can't help but feel butterflies at seeing Jared and Jared's heart still races at the sight of Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> [ SPN Writing Challenge May](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:%20may%202016)  
>  Prompt: "Still Into You" Paramore. Partner: savingchesters.

Jensen supposed it was a funny thing that even after all this time that the fluttering sensation that he got any time he saw Jared after any extended time apart; he was a grown man for God's sake, he really was too old for such whimsical things.  
Jared supposed it was sweet the way his heart flipped and thudded in his chest any time he got in Jensen's vicinity after being away from him for more than 24 hours.  
Jensen knew it from the moment that he met Jared that he was over his head, with no hope of seeing the light of day ever again and somehow he couldn't bring himself to care - all that mattered was the joy in Jared's eyes any time that they were in each other's vicinity.  
Jared knew from the instant that he met Jensen that the universe had thrown him a beautiful curveball, one that he wouldn't throw back for the world.  
Both knew that it wouldn't be an easy road - far from it in fact, 11 years in and they still had their rough patches.  
Both of them knew how in tune their hearts were with each other and how they had never even had to say "I love you" because their eyes and hands had said it all.  
Jensen knew before Jared did that his best friend was struggling, battling to keep his above water.  
Jared was never more grateful Jensen in any of the time that they had been together than the days leading up to his breakdown; Jensen could read every emotion, every touch and somehow knew that Jared wasn't okay and took it all off Jared's shoulders.  
Jensen felt everything Jared felt and did his best to soften the blows of the negativity that came with him having a public breakdown; Jared didn't have to say a word, all he had to do was clutch Jensen's hand and Jensen just held him tight, sheltering him from the world.

Both men came into the living room at the same time, having reached the same conclusion after their introspective monologues, reaching for each other.  
"It's funny that I still get butterflies every time I look at you, Jay," Jensen whispered, not wanting to destroy the sanctity of the moment.  
"You still make my heart race and pound like I'm 16, Jen," Jared breathed, moving even closer into Jensen's embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his soulmate's neck, dropping his lips to Jensen's, sighing as he relished the all too familiar taste of that sinful mouth.  
Jensen nipped at Jared's lip, licking into the heat of his mouth, smirking, promise glinting gold in his eyes, "But this time, there's no parents to bust us for illicit activities."  
Jensen then tugged Jared's hand, intent on reminding him once more in a long line of more nights to come of why he was still into him.


End file.
